Students
The students are randomly generated. Your character's name is Shiro by default. All students have a depression stat, a kindness stat, a confidence stat, a flirty stat, an athleticism stat, a dexterity stat, a trouble stat, a kiss stat, and an accent. Students have many stats and traits that make up their personality. Students' stats and traits bias how their visuals are randomly generated. Preset Students There are preset students that you can choose to have when you're starting a new game. * Jenny - A bold, fun, quirky, perverted lesbian. * Pinku - A very positive and flirty guy who doesn't like perverts. * Kuuhaku - The most boring guy ever. * Arisu - An extremely negative bully who hates almost everything. * 'Mayo '- A Kuudere with Ram Horns Possible Girl and Futanari Names Ai, Aika, Aiko, Aimi, Aka, Akane, Akemi, Aki, Akiko, Akira, Amaterasu, Amaya, Aoi, Arisu, Asami, Asuka, Atsuko, Aya, Ayaka, Ayako, Ayame, Ayano, Ayuko, Ayumi, Azumi, Bunko, Chai, Chako, Chi, Chiasa, Chie, Chieko, Chiharu, Chika, Chikako, Chinatsu, Chisame, Chiyo, Chiyoko, Cho, Chou, Eiko, Emi, Emiko, Eri, Etsuko, Excel, Fumiko, Fuuko, Gina, Gurin, Hada, Hai, Hana, Hanako, Haru, Haruhi, Haruka, Haruki, Haruko, Harumi, Hideko, Hikaru, Hinako, Hiro, Hiromi, Hisako, Hisoka, Hitagi, Hitomi, Holo, Hoshi, Hotaru, Izumi, Jenny, Jolyne, Jun, Junko, Kaede, Kame, Kameko, Kameyo, Kamiko, Kaori, Kaoru, Kasumi, Katsumi, Kayo, Kazue, Kazuko, Kazumi, Kei, Keiko, Kiiro, Kiku, Kimi, Kimiko, Kin, Kiyoko, Kiyomi, Ko, Kohaku, Kokoro, Konata, Kotone, Kou, Kuina, Kumiko, Kurisu, Kuro, Kuroki, Kyo, Kyoko, Kyou, Lum, Madoka, Mai, Maiko, Maki, Makoto, Mami, Mana, Manami, Mari, Mariko, Masa, Masako, Masami, Masumi, Masuyo, Mayu, Mayumi, Mayuri, Megumi, Mi, Michi, Michiko, Midori, Miho, Mika, Miki, Minako, Minori, Misaki, Mitsuko, Mitsuru, Miwa, Miyako, Miyoko, Mizu, Mizuki, Moe, Moka, Momo, Momoe, Momoko, Moriko, Murasaki, Nana, Nao, Naoki, Naoko, Naomi, Natsuko, Natsumi, Nobuko, Nono, Nonono, Nori, Noriko, Other Arisu (mostly gets in if Arisu is in the game, or you added Arisu (May be mistaking with Daigaku Gurashi.), Pinku, Punie, Ran, Rei, Reiko, Ren, Renji, Rie, Rika, Riko, Rin, Riri, Ritsu, Ryo, Ryoko, Sachiko, Saki, Sakiko, Sakura, Sammie, Sango, Sayaka, Setsuko, Shika, Shinobu, Shiori, Shizuka, Shizuko, Sonico, Sora, Sucy, Susumu, Suzu, Suzume, Taiga, Takako, Takara, Tamiko, Teruko, Tomiko, Tomoko, Toshiko, Tsukiko, Ume, Ume, Umeko, Umi, Urara, Yami, Yasu, Yasuko, Yoko, Yoshi, Yoshie, Yoshiko, Yotsuba, Yua, Yuka, Yukiko, Yuko, Yumi, Yumiko, Yuno, Yuriko, Yuriko, Zumi Possible Boy Names: Aka, Akio, Akira, Aoi, Arata, Atsushi, Chai, Dai, Daichi, Daiki, Daisuke, Eiji, Eikichi, Fumio, Gintoki, Goro, Gurin, Hachiro, Hada, Hai, Hajime, Haruo, Hei, Hideki, Hideo, Hiro, Hiroaki, Hiroki, Hiroshi, Hiroyuki, Hisao, Hisashi, Hisoka, Hitoshi, Hotaka, Ichigo, Ichiro, Isamu, Isao, Itachi, Itona, Iwao, Izanagi, Izaya, Jiro, Jotaro, Jun, Junichi, Juro, Kaede, Kamina, Kamuro, Karma, Katashi, Katsu, Katsumi, Katsuo, Katsuro, Kazuhiko, Kazuhiro, Kazuki, Kazuo, Kazuto, Kei, Keiichi, Keiji, Ken, Kenichi, Kenji, Kenshin, Kenta, Kichiro, Kiiro, Kimi, Kioshi, Kirito, Kiyoshi, Koichi, Koji, Kokonatsu, Kotori, Kou, Kunio, Kuro, Kyo, Kyou, Light, Makoto, Mamoru, Manabu, Masa, Masaaki, Masahiko, Masahiro, Masanori, Masao, Masaru, Masashi, Masato, Masayoshi, Masayuki, Michi, Michio, Mikio, Minori, Minoru, Mitsuo, Mitsuru, Mizu, Murasaki, Nao, Naoki, Natsu, Nei, Nori, Noriko, Norio, Orochi, Pico, Pinku, Rei, Renji, Rintarou, Rokuro, Ryo, Ryota, Ryuu, Ryuuji, Saburo, Sadao, Satoru, Satoshi, Seiichi, Seiji, Shichiro, Shigeo, Shigeru, Shin, Shinji, Sho, Shoichi, Shoji, Shuji, Sora, Spike, Susumu, Tadao, Tadashi, Takahiro, Takashi, Takayuki, Takehiko, Takeo, Takeshi, Takumi, Tamotsu, Taro, Tatsuo, Tatsuya, Teruo, Tetsuo, Tetsuya, Thomas, Toast, Tomio, Toru, Toshi, Toshiaki, Toshio, Tsuneo, Tsutomu, Tsuyoshi, Vash, Yasuhiro, Yasuo, Yasushi, Yo, Yoichi, Yoshi, Yoshiaki, Yoshihiro, Yoshikazu, Yoshinori, Yoshio, Yoshiro, Yoshito, Yoshiyuki, Yuichi, Yuji, Yukio, Yutaka, Yuu, Yuudai Category:Characters Category:Browse